


January 29

by Binibining_Maria



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binibining_Maria/pseuds/Binibining_Maria
Summary: In january 29 daehwi is waiting for bae jinyoung





	January 29

**Author's Note:**

> Hi its my first fic. I know its short because i didnt write any stories for 6 years haha. The grammar and spelling sucks i know

**January 29 6:00 pm**

Lee Daehwi arrived at the park wearing a white ‘Valentino’ shirt and a reap jeans and his blonde hair is in comma style. He try to look nice today because finally Bae Jinyoung finally say yes to go out with him after 11 times of rejection. Today is Daehwi’s birthday, jinyoung didn’t know that but he HOPED that jinyoung knows about that.

He look at his watch to see if he is late or got too excited and arrived early ‘6:00 pm’

“ok daehwi in a few minutes you will see him” daehwi cant hide his blush while thinking the possible scenario during their date. And daehwi cant wait for it to become a reality

**January 29 6:30 pm**

Daehwi is sitting at a bench near the entrance of the park so that jinyoung can see him. But his been waiting for 30 minutes means that jinyoung is late for 30 minutes

“maybe its traffic” daehwi talk to himself trying to reassure that jinyoung will come. He hope that jinyoung will not ditch him. He hope that he will show up. He knows that jinyoung will keep his words

“jinyoung will make me happy today” with determination daehwi said those words

 

**January 29 7:00 pm**

‘jinyoungie hyung did you forgot our date today’

Daehwi send that message hoping for a reply. Daehwi is waiting for him even though he is 1 hour late. But daehwi didn’t lose any hope that jinyoung will come

‘he promise he will come’ daehwi is holding to that promise because he knows that jinyoung will never break that promise.

He wont do that….. ‘please’ daehwi close his eyes and tries to stop the tears that is forming in his eyes.

 

‘please jinyoung’

 

**January 29 8:00 pm**

His been waiting for 2 hours… 2 long hours he is already hungry. He wants to buy some snacks but he is afraid that jinyoung will come and wont see him. So he wait

‘hyung, where are you?’

‘its already 8’

‘jinyoung im waiting for you’

He keeps texting him and hoping for a reply. He tried to call him but his phone is unreachable. ‘he didn’t block my number right?’ daehwi think about it and hope he didn’t do that

Daehwi looks around the park and see some of the people and slowly going home. ‘should I go home too?’

Daehwi looks at his phone after he feel it vibrate. Daehwi hoped that jinyoung finally text him back but when he looked at the message its just woojin

‘ **from: woojin hyung ❤**  
 **Happy birthday to my ugly but cute little brother. I hope youre enjoying your day with jinyoung.’**

Daehwi smiled bitterly remembering how happy he was when he told woojin the story on how jinyoung finally say yes to a date with him.

**January 29 9:39 pm**

For 3 hours daehwi is sitting and waiting for jinyoung. He know that jinyoung will come. HE WILL COME. HE PROMISE TO COME!

Daehwi look at the stars he hope for a shooting stars to appear so that he can make a wish. But he suddenly remember that its his birthday

“I wish that jinyoung wont ditch me” daehwi close his eyes and repeat his wish 3 times.

**January 29 11:56 pm**

Daehwi is losing hope. He is sitting cold and alone. His head is dangling low and suddenly he felt droplets of rain on his hands. Daehwi looks up to see the sky. And the moon and stars are twinkling at him. Daehwi smiled bitterly and lets his tears flow.

He gets his phone and for the last time he text him.

“hyung you promised me’

‘you promised me that you will come. You promised that you’ll tried to get to know me more, you promised that we will walk around the park and eat dinner at a restaurant, you promise that YOULL TRY TO LOVE ME. YOU PROMISE HYUNG. Why did you do—’

Daehwi stop typing and got up. He smiled sadly and look at the message. Because he realise that promises are really meant to be broken. And you can never try to like someone if you are not interested on him in the first place.

 

**  
**January 30 12:01**

Bae jinyoung got home tipsy after celebrating his friends birthday.  
He opened his phone after he noticed ‘daehwi the annoying boy’ spamming him messages.

‘psh. He really thought that I will come to that fucking date. I don’t even like him’ jinyoung roll his eyes

 

On his bed he opened his sns and he saw a message from woojin the brother of the annoying brat

 

“ **from:woojin**

 **Jinyoung thank you for giving daehwi a chance. And did you know that today is his birthday thank you for making it more special to him. Can I give you a advice? Daehwi really love chicken feet I know that’s weird but bring him to Gopchang im sure he’ll love it**.”

Jinyoung was shock he didn’t know yesterday is his birthday. He didn’t know.

**January 30 12:00 pm**

“so how was the date with daehwi’ daniel wiggle his eyes at jinyoung

 

“I ditch him. And he should know now that I don’t like him.” jinyoung response without thinking at all

“you know daehwi is cool, you should give him a chance” jihoon try to save is future brother in law love life. Jihoon knows how much daehwi adores jinyoung but this small head cant see him

“cool?! His annoying! And he cant see that he is annoying! No offense to you jihoon hyung but im not gay! And I hate him everytime he interrupt me and pinky! I don’t like him and I will never like him!” jinyoung said without blinking his eyes “and jihoon hyung can you please tell him that I don’t like him”

 

 

“no need for that because he heard you” jihoon said it coldly

 

Jinyoung look at the person Behind him. And he saw Lee Daehwi with tears on his eyes and his hand is covering his mouth

“sorry jinyoung. Don’t worry I wont bother you anymore”


End file.
